GasserMask
GasserMask '''is an unhinged lunatic, probably the most dangerous member of the Other Monster branch of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, out of the fact he's incapable of reason. This criminal is under use of StrongestPotato. Personality Let's put it simple: GasserMask isn't a man of much words, in fact, his speech is limited to only the words "Burn", "Fire", and "Doom", with maybe one or two more spouted by him, maybe, everything else for his communication consists of mumbling and insane laughter. Wether it's because his mind's malfunctioned to the point of hindering him, or wether he simply can't speak due to his gas mask is up to debate. GasserMask has no remorse, and a borderline psychopathical view on the world, where if something's not set ablaze, it's not of his liking, therefore, he has to set it on fire to restore the natural balance, he's the kind of guy who would set fire to an entire family and then go about his daily life like nothing. Doesn't help that his social skills are zero, and he couldn't care less for anyone else he works with, he doesn't follow any orders from his higher ups, and they generally just let him do his own thing, as he's destructive enough. Perhaps it's better for him to stay in that little world of his, for we don't know what would happen if he suddenly left it... History Backstory Despite becoming a name in Mattoon later in life, the Nocturne we know as GasserMask begun his life on the N59, in Galway, Ireland. GasserMask was always an odd soul, he never spoke much, he simply just liked staring at fire, probably a bad sign from the get-go of what he was going to become. As time went on, this fascination with flames grew on him, to the point it would become his everything. GasserMask eventually would abandon Ireland, with a brief staying with a group of revolutionaries which he, admittedly, only sided because it allowed him to destroy things like no tomorrow inbetween, before pursuing life in Mattoon, Illinois, in the the United States. GasserMask would gain infamy during this time period of his life... It was the 1940s, and GasserMask would come to be known as the Mad Gasser of Mattoon, after going on a killing spree in which he killed several via asphyxiation, while no one knows the exact bodycount, a sizable number is estimated. GasserMask was almost caught by the police at that moment, before being mysteriously whisked away by black sand...this is where he'd meet his superior from then on out: JackalMask. Debut: The Jackal After JackalMask joined the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, so did GasserMask, after all, he was tied to the Nocturne by affiliation. GasserMask made a brief cameo here, bursting open from his coffin to intimidate, and JackalMask himself even confessed that GasserMask was his most dangerous Nocturne, and that was the reason he seldom let him out. Killing Time! GasserMask made another slight cameo, where he was too busy staring at a fireplace to join the other Monsters on their rampage...not that he would've cared at all anyways on the mission anyways. The End of the Crystal Skulls! GasserMask finally entered business alongside every Monster on the city of London, England, to confront FlamingoMask and his group, retrieve the 13th Crystal Skull, and put an end to the Nocturne once and for all. Notably, GasserMask targetted the Bone Brothers: Phoney, Fone, and Smiley, rather than an actual enemy, probably because they were an easier prey, even then, GasserMask found opposition, and was quickly droven out by FlamingoMask. While SkullMask prepared his final offensive, GasserMask was too busy setting fire to the Big Ben, which allegedly served as Flamingo's Group's base of operations. This turned out to be a Red Herring, and served to ambush the group, GasserMask didn't mind this. He always wanted to set the Big Ben on fire anyways, scratching that off his bucket list, he paid attention to it, and his next target is the Eiffel Tower. Wether he'll ever set fire to the Eiffel Tower or not, only future RPs shall tell... Mad Monster Party? At GorgonMask's base in Athens, GasserMask was amongst the many Monster Nocturnes who forgot it wasn't October 31, and that the party wasn't even gonna be in Athens, but rather Wallachia, at DraculaeMask's palace, nevertheless, GasserMask took the opportunity to burn the Parthenon, and to give his philosophical views on fire in a speech no one saw coming. Powers and Abilities * '''Gasser Nozzles: '''GasserMask's primary weapon, from his clawed hands, two slender hose nozzles, which resemble those of an LPO-50 Flamethrower, are visible. GasserMask connected these nozzles to the two Gas Tanks that rest on his back, and are capable of switching from regular nozzles, to flame nozzles in a flash. ** '''Gasser Cyanide: '''GasserMask's primary mean of attack, using his Nozzles, he shoots out a devillish gas, an alloy of Carbon Monoxide, VX, and Napalm, this is his main knockdown tool, which is used to kill people if they inhale it for prolonged periods of time. ** '''Gasser Inferno: '''GasserMask's secondary, and favourite killing method, by switching his Nozzles, the gas, formerly nothing dangerous if you held your breath, becomes extremely dangerous flames, which can melt steel beams and reduce entire houses to cinders in matter of minutes. * '''Gasser Variable: '''GasserMask also has a firearm of his own, when he runs out of chemicals, this gun can go from the size of a sniper, to that of a semiautomatic rifle's, to fold back to the size of a revolver, GasserMask can circle between these three modes quickly, and use the guns for his own gains. ** '''Gasser ArmaLite: '''The Gasser Variable's first mode, based on a Semiautomatic Rifle, more specifically, the AR-15 ArmaLite, with this bad boy, GasserMask unloads Hell on his enemies, riddling them with holes quickly, and efficiently, without the need of a good aim. ** '''Gasser Heckler: The Gasser Variable's second mode, based on a Sniper Rifle, this time, we're talking about the Heckler & Koch G3 Sniper Rifle. Modified and fitted with the Zeiss 1.5-6x Variable Power Scope. GasserMask brings this out when his opponent is out of reach for his flames. ** Gasser Webley: 'The Gasser Variable's third functionality, based on a small revolver, and to be exact: the Webley Revolver, the standard issue service revolver for the armed forces of the United Kingdom, the British Empire, and the Commonwealth of Nations from 1887 to 1963. GasserMask brings this one at close quarters, when he needs to act quick, and efficiently. * '''Smog Cloud: '''GasserMask is capable of exhaling a cloud of black smoke from his gas mask's exhaust, which serves as both a mean to camouflage and conceal himself, as well as a pressure tool for his opponents, to run them out of breath. * '''Claw Hands: '''GasserMask's hands end in two beastlike claws, which he can use to cut, slash, and cling to walls with ease, giving him more options to give you chase, as well as a tool to go mano a mano with his enemies. * '''Enhanced Jumping: '''GasserMask's legs act like springs, he can fold them back before jumping a considerable height, from roof to roof, for quick travel, as well as to quickly escape any confrontation he might have to deal with. * '''Nail Bombs: '''GasserMask also comes armed with some explosives, these makeshift explosives consist primarily of an explosive, such as Semtex, and copious amounts of nails or other metallic objects for fragmentation and shrapnel, allowing him to lacerate his enemies if they're at close range. * '''Slingshot: '''Lastly, GasserMask also comes armed with a slingshot, which he uses to pelt his enemies with sharp objects and chunks of debris, when all other options have run out. * [[Shadow Manifest|'Shadow Manifest]]: 'GasserMask, like every BoN member, has been trained to use this, enhancing his mobility tools, and allowing him to sneak into complexes without much difficulty. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''GasserMask, like most Nocturnes, is weak to Light, but more in his case, due to his eyes being used to dim darkness, he can be blinded temporarily if he gets hit too close from light. * '''Mental Health: '''GasserMask, obviously, is an insane nutjob, this trait of his can be exploited, as he'll recklessly do anything to defend himself, down to throwing his own weapons when he's ran out of ammunition. * '''Water: '''For obvious reasons, GasserMask's entire arsenal doesn't work on water, stripping him of everything that isn't his claw hands, leaving him in a severely vulnerable position Trivia * GasserMask is implied, in one point of his life, to have been an undercover member of the Irish Republican Army, or IRA. * GasserMask is based on the Mad Gasser of Mattoon, a sociopath known for his killing method of asphyxiating his victims slowly and painfully. ** GasserMask also borrows heavy inspiration from the Team Fortress 2 Pyro, another gas mask-wielding psychopath with extremely limited speech, who has a borderline demented view of the world, and fire itself. ** In terms of weaponry, GasserMask's Gas Tanks are based on the toxic waste tanks strapped to Hero Factory villain Meltdown's shoulders, it helps that Meltdown's lanky physique might resemble GasserMask himself. For the Gasser Variable, Potato based it, as well as GasserMask's Nail Bombs, Slingshot, and Flamethrower Hoses on the IRA's loadout in Deadliest Warrior, fitting since GasserMask served at the IRA for a brief period of time. ** Originally GasserMask's mask was based off of the Mutant Human's faces from Pink Floyd's The Wall, this was scrapped in favor of a Gas Mask like the TF2 Pyro's. ** GasserMask once shouted "'BURN TO THE GROUND", that's the most he's ever said, and it's a homage to another certain nutcase obsessed with fire. * Despite what you may think, GasserMask has ONE friend, a jar of ashes with goggly eyes and a pink ribbon which he nicknamed "Ashley", it's like a daughter to him, and he is willing to go extreme lengths to protect her. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Nocturnes with Cryptid motifs Category:Insane Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Complete Monsters